El Plan B
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Es el partido Raimon-Dark Emperors; Y el caracter de Endou Mamoru no es el normal; su pareja, Kazemaru Ichirouta se enfrenta contra él


**El capitán del Raimon, Endou Mamoru, tenía que combatir por última vez al Instituto Aliea, pero esta vez su rival, Dark Emperors, no era un rival cualquiera: eran sus propios amigos; y el capitán del equipo contrario era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Antes del partido, los roces ya se hicieron patentes; Endou estaba muy distinto, buscaba algo más que salvar a la Tierra y devolver a sus amigos a la normalidad; quería a Kazemaru, de un modo u otro; su estado de ánimo le hacía pensar algo bastante oximorónico e impropio de él: no le importaba hacerle daño si así lograba tenerle de nuevo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tras empezar el partido, los remates no paraban y Endou los paraba con dificultad, pero no pudo evitar el primer gol, hecho justamente por Kazemaru<strong>

**Eso le hizo a Endou estar más furioso, y su estado no cambió aunque pocos minutos más tarde el Raimon lograra empatar, **-Kazemaru… acabaré con esto…

* * *

><p><strong>En una de las contras de Dark Emperors, ya a punto de cumplirse la primera parte, Kazemaru se acercó al área para rematar, pero Endou se lanzó contra el balón, lanzándolo fuera; pero esa entrada incluyó un muy sutil golpe a la pierna de Kazemaru, bastante fuerte, haciendo que cayera al suelo; pidieron penalti, pero debido a la calculada sutileza que había hecho Endou, ni el público ni el árbitro vieron nada y este último ordenó levantarse al capitán de Dark Emperors, al cual le dolía bastante la pierna; poco más se pudo hacer, ya que acabó la primera parte<strong>

**El golpe había sido posible gracias a una suerte de hissatsu de soslayo que golpeó a la pierna del peliazul**

-Pero… si no me ha tocado… NGH…-**, Kazemaru se dolía de la pierna y le costaba andar**

**Endou simplemente miraba de reojo y no hablaba, acto seguido habló con sus compañeros y se fue a dar una vuelta**

-Hm… ahora vuelvo-**, Kazemaru siguió a Endou y, ya, en el otro área del patio, cercano al club de fútbol, le tomó de la camiseta con poca elegancia, **-¿Por qué me has golpeado? Eso no es propio de ti

**Endou reaccionó agarrándole del traje y tirando de él, **-Cállate, vas a venir conmigo

**Kazemaru forcejeó, **-¡Su… Suéltame!-**, pero Endou no atendió a razones y le llevó hasta la caseta del club de fútbol, echándole hacia dentro de un empujón; Kazemaru acabó en el suelo, ya que no pudo apoyar bien su pie dolorido**

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar… muy seriamente-**, Endou cerró la puerta del club; estaba enfadado, tanto que a Kazemaru le dio un leve escalofrío**

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Endou, ya te dije que no me voy a separar de esta piedra

-Bien, pues yo si tengo algo que decir-**, Endou se acercó a Kazemaru y le arrastró, sin violencia, a una esquina de la caseta**

-Q… ¿Qué demonios haces?

**Endou no respondió y, agarrándole de la parte del cuello del uniforme, le bajó la parte de arriba de éste. Kazemaru intentaba que se apartara, pero no lo lograba**

-Acabaré con esto, Kazemaru-**, repitió, susurrando al oído del peliazul; con una mano, le acariciaba el torso, y con la otra, le palpó la entrepierna por encima del traje, que estaba pegado al cuerpo**

-P… para… Endou… para…

-No voy a parar, Kazemaru-kun; hasta que recuerdes nuestro amor…

-¿Qué… amor?

-Sigues sin recordarlo-**, Endou besó el cuello de su rival y las caricias empezaban a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Kazemaru**

-NNNGH… me duele… maldita sea… ¡aparta!

**Lo único que hizo el capitán del Raimon fue sonreír y continuar palpándole, hasta que vió lo tenso que estaba ya Kazemaru; Endou le sonrió y, no sin esfuerzo, le terminó de quitar el apretado traje que tenía Kazemaru, dejándolo solamente colgando de una pierna; también se desnudó el propio Endou**

-Kazemaru-kun…-**, Endou se puso encima de él y, tomándole de la cara, empezó a besarle en los labios; Kazemaru no pudo decir nada, solo gemía, más cuando la lengua de Endou descendió de la boca de Kazemaru a su cuello, y de ahí a la tensa entrepierna del peliazul**

-¡E… Endou!-_,_** Kazemaru se sonrojó, no tenía fuerzas para seguir forcejeando, pero le seguía pidiendo que se apartara; Endou, obviamente, no hizo caso y empezó a lamer el miembro de Kazemaru**

**Kazemaru dejó de pedirle que parara, más que nada porque los jadeos le impedían decir nada más**

**Endou sorbió y lamió con ganas, y cuando Kazemaru llegó al clímax, Endou no reaccionó; simplemente elevó la cabeza, y limpiándose la boca, volvió a sonreírle**

-E… Endou… ¿p… por qué haces…?

**La respuesta de Endou fue corta y concreta, **-Porque te amo, y espero que tú también te acuerdes-**, Endou volvió a bajar la cabeza y acercó su lengua al trasero de Kazemaru**

-Kazemaru-kun… date la vuelta…

-N… no… por… favor…-**, Endou se fijó en la piedra que portaba Kazemaru, el brillo era menor**

-Kazemaru-kun…

-…-**, Kazemaru terminó dándose la vuelta.**

**Endou acercó su entrepierna al trasero de Kazemaru y comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, **-Kazemaru-kun…-**, Endou le abrazó, **-… Te amo…-

-E… Endou… … Endou… kun…-**, Kazemaru empezó a notar un ligero dolor en el pecho y en la cabeza; **-¡NGH!-**, finalmente sintió una especie de golpe al dar el último gemido, al unísono con el que dio Endou**

**Kazemaru terminó gimiendo lo que quiso oír Endou, **-Te… ¡Te amo, Endou-kun!

**Ambos terminaron tumbados en el suelo jadeando durante un rato; cuando tuvieron fuerzas para hablar, Endou esperó que Kazemaru volviera a ser el de siempre, **-¿Kazemaru… kun?

**Kazemaru le miró y sonrió, -**Endou-kun…-**, Kazemaru le empezó a besar, y Endou, con los ojos húmedos, le siguió el beso con gusto**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya tenía que haber empezado el segundo tiempo, pero ninguno de los capitanes estaba presente, así que, aunque individualmente, ambos equipos buscaron a sus capitanes<strong>

**La coincidencia hizo que todos los jugadores acabaran frente a la puerta del club de fútbol y abrieran la puerta**

**La escena dejó helados a todos**

-E… Endou… Kazemaru, ¿Qué estáis…?-**, el primero en hablar fue Gouenji, con los ojos como platos**

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?-**, Someoka, al igual que los jugadores de Dark Emperors, no podía evitar poner cara de sorpresa mayúscula**

**También se quedaron helados Endou y Kazemaru, les acababan de pillar desnudos, abrazados y besándose… adiós a la relación en secreto**

**Fubuki se dio cuenta de la "jugada" de Endou, y saltó sobre Someoka**

-¡¿Y ahora qué haces tú?

-Probar lo mismo, Someoka-kun

**Fubuki empezó a besar a lo loco a Someoka y tocar donde pudiera a ver si funcionaba… cabe decir que, efectivamente, funcionó**

**Ahora tenían un arma mejor para acabar con ellos  
><strong>

**FIN**


End file.
